


Those Robots

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Kreihiro, M/M, Microbots, PWP, top!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genius inventor Hiro Hamada has a powerful new design schematic for his microbots. The design is meant for his eyes only, but it's the CEO of Krei Tech Industries who wants it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Robots

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to mix it up a little.. don't normally see top!Hiro
> 
> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters.

Damn, this briefcase was heavy. This old thing was the only thing they had around the house, serving fit to hold his new invention. Would it have killed them to give it wheels? In the same way he had to use old recycle bins for the first version of the bots, he had to make do with this clumsy item for now. He unceremoniously set it down on the chamber floor. He was grateful that this wing of the office was so empty, so that something like this- a kid, likely not to be an employee, with this massive metal thing in tow- wouldn't attract unneeded attention. Hiro pressed the button on the elevator, and watched the illuminated display navigate him up the highrise. 

Of course, he initially refused Krei's offer. Sure, it was a lot of money, and Krei was as charming a negotiator as anyone. He didn't want to so surrender them to corporate interests that quickly. What if he had future plans for them? He couldn't trust Krei and his board of directors to accommodate his every whim. Maybe, he didn't want to license them out just yet. 

That wasn't the end of the conversation. What happened at the expo caught him off guard, and he still hadn't completely written off the idea. The expo came and went, and time had gone by. The invention even won him enrollment in SFIT, where he'd been meaning to enroll any time now.

From then until today, he'd had time to refine the microbot design, write new software, and think more carefully about what his real goals for that project were. Oh, and there were hardware upgrades, too. Actually, it was really like a Version 2.0 compared to what he'd showed off at the expo. He was quite proud of it. But he'd kept all of the new designs a secret thus far. The world had yet to see the new version.

And who better to deliver the big reveal to, than someone like Krei? You know, someone who could really _appreciate the finer nuances of the design_. 

This demonstration was the product of so much tireless planning and hard work- it would be a shame to have it go to waste. And, more importantly, this was someone whom he had a terrible secret crush on, ever since he found out about Krei's persona in association with the company- and especially, ever since the moment they bumped into each other at the expo. A billionaire CEO, go figure. And right in his field- robotics. He was super interested in that man's blue eyes and slim body. If Hiro were a bit older, maybe he could, you know- get a piece of that. Hell, maybe he could get some of it now. An unsavory thing to be thinking about, but his sex drive was out of control and his ego got the better of him, so hell if he cared. 

The elevator arrived at the floor near the top. Everything was coming into place. Hiro found his way down the hall to one office with the nameplate 'Alistair Krei'. The door was already open, revealing a massive windowed office with a picturesque view of the city. 

One would normally think that someone like the businessman would be far out of Hiro's grasp. That much was probably true. Hiro was feeling awfully confident of himself, especially in the appeal of his genius and inventions, if nothing else. Just maybe, Krei would like the design- Hiro was pretty certain he would.

He saw Krei at his desk, working at his computer. The man looked up, and smiled, and dismissed what was on the screen. "Mister Hamada! Right on time."

"I was so glad you were interested seeing in the redesign." Hiro put on his absolute best cute, nervous persona, usually something reserved for throwing people off during botfights. Had a time and a place.

"Of course!" Torn away from the computer, he was immediately very smooth and friendly. " _I_ was so glad you hadn't completely written off my offer."

"Well, I mean, it was pretty hard to say 'no', just like that. This is Krei Tech Industries we're talking about."

"Is that it, in there?" He glanced toward the briefcase Hiro was lumbering along with. Krei looked at it a bit perversely, as if there were literally dollar signs in his eyes.

"Sure is." Hiro smiled nervously. "The thing is, this is the product of a lot of revisioning work since then. The software is much different. While I'm confident of the power behind the microbots, the updated implementation is a... less general-purpose one."

"Color me intrigued!"

"It still operates on a neurotransmitter, like the one you saw. But it's a complete system overhaul- in particular, the chassis has been designed to be about half the structural weight but twice the bonding power. There are several thousand units, here." Hiro pulled the transmitter out of the front compartment of the briefcase.

"If you'll forgive me for asking- what _is_ the new, specialized purpose?"

"It's-"

"Actually, no- don't tell me. I'd like to see a demonstration- I mean, that trumps everything. Also, I'm sure if the project has you behind it, it's bound for some good places."

"Are you sure? Because, it-"

"If I was sitting down right now, I would _literally be on the edge of my seat_."

"In general- you still want the microbots, right?" It was an odd question to be asking right now. The man narrowed his gaze. Of course he did. They could have these things sent over to manufacturing in a matter of months. Release-to-market in under a year. He had actually planned this out, in his head, to the very last detail. Putting the cart before the horse, maybe? Hiro hadn't agreed to anything. Well, no matter. There were no doubts about how great the design was. His people at Krei Tech will be laughing all the way to the bank.

And make no mistake, he wasn't above putting some kid's college career on hold for this. This was a _huge_ acquisition they were talking about.

"Yes."

Although, something wasn't right. He knew it, whether it was inside of that big briefcase, or in that curious look in Hiro's eyes, or the fact that he was visiting here at all. What was it, really?

Once that sudden bust of excitement passed, he felt this huge skepticism. Hiro had come over here just a little _too_ hastily. None of it really added up, especially when he figured the boy had SFIT affiliations and had been given some stern talking-to from Robert Callaghan. He appeared willing to consider a deal with Krei, just like that, and was acting so pleasant to him now. Any businessman worth his salt knew the meaning of 'too good to be true'. There was absolutely no way Hiro would simply hand the bots over, just like that. Not unless something really momentous happened that changed his mind, or he was abandoning the project, or there was some catch. 

Hiro's gaze trailed down his suit, near the man's belt. Then back, deep into his eyes. There was something a little bit off-putting about the way the boy stared at him, and how his gaze lingered down the man's body. He was used to women looking at him that way. Not some male kid. It felt like he was being 'checked out', but that was impossible. Whatever this was, you'd think he'd try to be more discreet about it. It was curious, and a bit unnerving. 

Krei smiled, masking any feelings of unease he had, and started to take the huge item from Hiro, since it was awfully heavy for the kid's scrawny arms. "Let me help." As he acquired it, he caught a glimpse of Hiro. That kid was _still_ basically undressing him with his eyes, and doing a pretty bad job of hiding it. So, no, wasn't imagining it. Normally, he would keep this kind of thing to himself. But it was so damn obvious, he had to say something. "How come you're looking at me like that?"

Those eyes momentarily left Krei's for the briefcase. Now that it was laying atop the man's desk, Hiro reached for the heavyweight metal clasps on the sides. Completely ignoring Krei's question, he fought with them for a bit, and got them open before Krei got a chance to offer assistance. "You ready?"

There was no time to say anything. He flung the briefcase open, revealing- on the order of thousands of tiny bots neatly arrayed inside. Sectioned off, was one shiny black implement that the man didn't immediately recognize. Hiro grabbed and attached neatly it to his ear. Was that ever fancy. Then, _that_ was the new neurotransmitter. It has a very nice design, and actually looked quite a bit cooler than the headband from the first demo.

And just like that, the microbots all rose to life, pouring out of the briefcase. They formed neat columns, propeled themselves quickly, and didn't collide with each other. They definitely had a smaller size than the first version, but there were more of them, to supplement that. They wrapped around Krei's desk, accurately avoiding sending anything flying, and then surfaced elegantly along the floor. Krei watched them with delight. The new design really was something. It was a visible upgrade from the first version- a more efficient size, and this one had smoother edges allowing for a greater variety of things they could compose. They spiraled all around the floor, traced along the edge of the wall, then re-collected themselves neatly. 

They didn't stop at the wall. They were moving toward some discernible target, taking the long way around. They were moving toward _Krei_. The CEO could only watch the bots as they closed in on them. Instinctively, he felt fear when he saw a swarm of small metal items clamoring towards him. Should he be afraid? No, surely that kid wouldn't try anything harmful with them. This must be some clever part of the demo, just something to keep him engaged. Okay.

Instantly, he was grabbed on all sides. 

The microbot swarm separated off into discrete columns branching out of the middle, limbs of immense strength- they snatched at his arms and legs and forced him down on his knees before he even knew what was happening. They formed their electromagnetic interlock around him- these bonds held the units, and Krei's limbs, firmly in place. Their strength was superhuman- even as he tried to fight back at them, it was impossible to break free.

"Hiro- what is this supposed to be?!"

"The new features."

The man tried to fight back, and force himself back upward against their hold, but it was no use. Instead, he was forced backwards to the ground, such that he lay flat on his back, pinned there. The locks stayed on his shoulders and elbows only, leaving the rest of his body. His legs were free, but that didn't make it any more possible to break out and get off the ground. The bonds seemed to loosen when he stopped struggling, then seize up and solidify again when he did. 

Hiro stood over him, now free to eye him to his heart's content. Maybe, do more than that. He loved the way that suit-jacket and tie looked, pinned down and slightly dissheveled under the microbots. Krei's flushed face, and piercing blue eyes. He wasn't sure if that was fear in his eyes, or interest, or something else. He stopped trying to struggle out of the microbots' grasp, but caught a glimpse of the briefcase, noticing that there were even more in there.

Hiro was pleased- it seemed that everything was progressing nicely as far as he was concerned. He got right down the floor and straddled Krei's stomach, putting his hands on the man's shoulders. Krei looked wide-eyed and completely incredulous, unable to fathom what was going on. 

"But, why are you- mph!" 

No. A... kiss? The boy firmly pressed a kiss to Krei's lips, grabbing the sides of the man's head. It took several seconds for it to register with Krei, where exactly he was in the world, whose lips were pressed against his. He wanted to recoil back in surprise, but there was only the floor beneath him and nowhere to go. Why would some kid be kissing him like this? So, was he really not imagining it before? This shouldn't be happening. It was all kinds of inappropriate. And yet, the kiss was soft, inviting, and insistant- nothing like the tough, mechanical hold locked onto his arms. And... crawling up his leg?

He looked down. There it was, another column of the machines, grabbing hold of his foot and winding its journey upward. Hiro broke off, and stood up. "You wanted to see the new features, right?"

"I had no idea what they were..."

The robotic arm had digits, it grasped onto Krei's suit jacket and wrought it open and off his shoulders so it scrunched up about his forearms. Hiro came back down to straddle Krei, a bit lower this time, and started carefully unbuttoning the man's shirt while his necktie was still on. The microbots just weren't geared for those kinds of tasks just yet. But that other arm of the microbots, having made it up the man's leg- he felt them. Brace themselves on his hips, and graze against the front of his pants, in what seemed at first like an accident. But it did it, over and over, petting him through the layers of fabric. He turned bright red. He still couldn't see it, since Hiro was blocking the way, but he could sure as hell feel it. 

"Do you have any idea what those microbots are doing?!"

"Let's hope so," he said softly, in Krei's ear. "Autonomous action, for that, would be a bit beyond even me." Now, Krei's breathing became irregular and Hiro could hear it. The man momentarily screwed his eyes shut, winced, opened his eyes and threw his head back and briefly gazed toward the ceiling, contemplating how life had put him in this situation today. He flushed red. Hiro pulled away from the man's half-unbuttoned shirt, so they could both see it. And there it was, the column of microbots, lingering over the front of Krei's suit pants. He was starting to get hard, right here, in front of Hiro. The physical stimulation was too much. The robots had an even easier job now- it was easier to lock onto someplace that had tactile qualities. They fondled him through his pants, even holding his thighs so he couldn't shake them. At the same time, another arm pervertedly copped a feel up the rest of the man's body. 

Actually, none of these things required robotics. Hiro could just as well do them himself, as much as he wanted to get his hands in Krei's personal space before- but it was _so much more entertaining_ this way. 

Why stop here? Hiro got down and started unbuckling the man's belt. "Why are you having this happen to me? Here, in front of you..." The young inventor got the clasp free, unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. 

"You know. For science." He tugged down Krei's suit pants and boxer-briefs just enough, and a large, semi-hard erection sprang up. Krei looked down in horror. For Hiro just seeing his junk was already crossing the line. Seeing his erection like this, getting stroked, getting teased at by some robotic arm, it was beyond obscene. He wished he could will himself away from getting an erection like this, if only to spare himself some embarrassment, but it was clearly the reaction that the boy was trying to get out of him. It wasn't some accident. And besides, it just felt too good. He didn't really know if he wanted it to stop or continue. Well, it depended on how dangerous all of this was. Instinctively, he struggled a bit against the bonds holding his arms and thighs. They were still as strong as before.

The whole thing felt so warped and perverse, but it was made worse by the fact that Hiro was standing here actively watching him. The boy's eyes traced over his body, lingering around his undone belt. The kid seemed to _get_ something out of it.

"How does it feel?"

"I- I don't know..."

He looked up and down Krei's body. "You're getting off on it."

"Yes, but this is so weird..."

"Don't worry." Hiro leaned against Krei's own work desk, absentmindedly picking up and looking at various items on it. Oh, this was cute. "I designed it not to be able to harm humans." 

The arm seemed to go even faster, now. Two more smaller limbs snaked into his shirt, and around his slim body. The one attending to his genitals started to brace itself more firmly against his balls and add more pressure there which he really liked. Hiro might just be onto something. He wasn't even sure how long he could last, like this. The way it closed over the head of his dick, and moved up and down- it felt like he was actually penetrating someone and it was really tight. He threw his head back, and involuntarily lifted up his hips into what the bots were doing to him. It was clear, he was close. 

And then, just like that, it stopped. The bots pulled off of him, but still held his thighs firmly in place. He missed what they were doing to him and, at least for that moment, he wanted to get all the way off. His full erection still jutted out, covered in pre-come, aching for attention. He had a brief moment of clarity now that he wasn't getting any sexual contact, and glanced at Hiro. The boy was- no- he was rubbing himself, a bit, through his cargo pants. Oh, no. It was true- Hiro was doing this to him, all for his own sick pleasure. 

And then, despite his neglected dick, another smaller digit of the limb of robots branched out, searching beneath his balls, further and further, until-

"Ack!" He flinched with a start.

"How does that feel? It's easier if you relax." Suddenly, he felt something wet, aggressively slithering into him. It felt strange. Even if he were to try and instinctively close his legs, he couldn't- his thighs were held firmly apart. The digit seemed to release something. Lubricant? How obscene is that. So, that was another one of the new 'special-purpose' features.

"Relax?! How am I supposed to- uh-" It squirmed, and fought against the entrance down there, and won. And, he felt it enter him. The item was wet and tapered down to something really thin, designed for easy penetration. He tried to relax enough so it wasn't painful. There was really no fighting it. It wasn't terribly big, and so even though it entered him slowly, it wasn't long before it was fully inside. And it started to thrust. Just a small ways, nothing too forceful- it wasn't anything like a full-sized cock, thank goodness. But still the feeling was very foreign to him. In a ways, it felt good. But the idea of it was something he really wasn't used to. To make it more interesting, the microbot limb started its attention again to Krei's dick. It grasped at the base and stroked lazily along the shaft, slower this time. The initial surprise of getting penetrated like that made him half-lose his erection, actually. In no time it was back up to full mast again, and holy shit it felt even better than before. The sensation of the thing lodged inside of him combined with the one jerking his cock- it was different from any form of sex he'd ever had. He had never felt this turned on while at the same time feeling so helpless. He could tell it was deliberately going slower, now, to keep him from getting off too soon.

Hiro watched the microbot limb slowly penetrate Krei, and his mind went to all kinds of dirty places. Thank goodness Krei Tech hadn't yet developed mindreading technology, because if that existed- Hiro was pretty sure Krei would never talk to him again. He couldn't help it anymore- he unzipped his cargo pants and started to rub his member over his underwear, while watching his bots sexually violate the CEO billionaire in front of him. His erection wasn't super obvious over the weighty cargo pants, but you could tell now. He imagined all the types of things he would do to Krei.

"Krei... If you don't mind me saying, you look really hot, like this. I mean, I gotta admit I thought about it before, but not exactly like this."

The man looked down at himself- at what the bots were doing to him. It wasn't the type of thing he would normally fantasize about, normally he went for, you know, human beings- but he could admit that it looked downright pornographic. "I'll take it."

"I gotta ask... Has anyone ever, you know... stuck it in you?"

"What?! No."

"I was just wondering. You've never so much as thought about it?" This was such an awkward time to be asking questions.

"No."

"Seriously." Hiro looked at him with skepticism.

"W-well, okay, if you want the honest truth, I thought about it, once- with-" The bots penetrated him, just a little bit deeper, now, and it caught him off guard. Hiro touched him on the shoulder, pressed him, to keep going. "Don't tell anyone... Robert Callaghan. I used to have a different type of relationship with him, hard to explain..."

"Really?! Callaghan?"

"This was a long time ago."

"Would you have done it? With him?"

"That's a complicated question, Hiro." Yet another microbot arm was crawling on his face, now. Hiro smiled, and let him nudge it off.

"Then, here's a different one. What if it wasn't him?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What if it was me?" The boy got down, and had the microbot arm stroking his dick stop and pull away. Instead, Hiro jerked him himself. His fingers were smaller than Krei's own, so much that he practically needed two hands to do it, but it felt good all the same. His technique was actually similar to the microbots'. Which he supposed shouldn't come as a big surprise. The boy spoke softly, seductively, into his ear. He felt the boy's hard-on nudging insistently against his side. 

"What?!"

"I want it so bad."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"C'mon."

"I've never done anything like that before, with someone, I mean- this has already gone really far." He indicated the microbots. The small group of them penetrating him, fucking him. "It's something I haven't considered very much..."

"Maybe you just can't handle it. You know, deflowering your nice, virginal, tight little-"

"That's enough." He cut him off, utterly humiliated by that perfectly graphic description of things. "And besides, are you really one to talk? Really, how far off are you from being a v-"

"Very-not-relevant, today." Suddenly, his tone changed, to something very serious. "I know you expected it to be Callaghan, if anyone. But, can I... " He looked into Krei's blue eyes, all the while still stroking the man's huge dick, as if to get him interested. "What if it were me, right now?"

The man looked down, considering it deeply. He couldn't believe what Hiro was asking. 

And more than that, he didn't want to reveal how nervous the idea made him. Was it going to hurt? How much? What would it be like? Does Hiro even know what he's doing? He might come to regret having anything to do with Hiro. He was really not used to anyone doing that to him. It felt even more wrong, letting Hiro do that to him. He should really pack up what was left of his dignity and leave. But, it felt so good right now. He regretted not being a stronger enough person to resist this. "All right."

In actuality, Hiro had never done that to anyone before. He'd done other sexual types of things. And sure, he fantasized about that all the time, just anyone his age fantasized about every sex act under the sun. He wasn't yet sure if it was his thing. Before deciding that, he wanted to at least see what it was like, doing that to someone. At that age, he couldn't help but feel like the world revolved around him, and a sense of entitlement to all kinds of things. If he were to fuck anyone- who better than the famous billionaire CEO of Krei Tech Industries? He liked how it looked, when it was the microbots. He needed to know how it felt to have _that_ hugging his dick. It didn't even matter how. _That_ being, someone so high-status as Alistair Krei himself.

Hiro positioned himself between the man's legs. So, he was going to be face-up for this disgraceful act. Hiro still had that neurotransmitter in place, with the robotic bonds firmly restraining the man's shoulders and thighs. He didn't know he would like being tied up, either, but there was a first for everything. With the microbots' help, he pulled Krei out of one pantleg and just left the other one. And then the one inside him, fucking him, pulled out to make way. Instantly there instead was Hiro's cock, trying to enter in its place. The boy grasped his dick and started to nudge the head against the entrance. Despite having just been fucked by something, it was hard to find its place so that it would go in. That, with Hiro's inexperience, made it so he had to grind his cockhead forcefully in some vague direction, hoping for the best.

The first time, it missed, and tried to enter an invisible spot near the man's balls. He winced. Krei looked down, fearing the worst. Before, he was worried about what it would feel like- now, he was unsure of whether Hiro could actually do this without any help. Sure, he was clever, but who could say any of that lent itself to _this_. Hiro gave up on trying to use his dick alone, and felt along there with his fingers, where the entrance was. And soon enough, his fingers went in. It was still wet and slick inside there. With his other hand, he pulled his cock over to where his fingers were, withdrew them, and pressed his dick forward with quite a bit of force. It was- no- it was really inside. Hiro screwed his eyes shut, fully appreciating the sensation. It felt perfect, so much better than anything he'd imagined. He opened his eyes to see Krei, his clothes half-on, pinned down by the microbots, impaled on his dick. The boy kept his little fingers gripping Krei's thighs, as if to hold them apart, even when the thing really holding them was the formidable strength of the microbots.

Fuck, it was tight. Krei winced as the whole thing was immediately shoved inside with no warning. No going slow, easing into it. With Hiro you got the whole thing, all at once. Christ, it was bigger than what he expected. So much for all his doubts about whether Hiro could do this at all. Was any of this for real? So he could really, single-handedly confine a grown man to the ground, get between his legs and sexually penetrate him in very little time flat. He supposed teenage urges were a powerful thing, but still. Krei was a little bit afraid for the world.

It felt hot and fleshy, definitely more pleasurable than the microbot part was. Hiro's equipment was around the same size as that assembly, just slightly bigger. A human penis doesn't taper down like that microbot limb's shape was, so necessarily Hiro's cock felt even more rough inside of him. Compared to the microbots, Hiro's motions were rougher, and less controlled. He just let his simple instincts take over and thrust it in to his heart's content. He fucked Krei the same way animals do- it was fast and aggressive. He didn't make any effort to go slow or to savor the moment. His little hands were ever so gentle bracing Krei's hips, while the rest of it was far from that. Krei struggled in the bonds and tried to keep himself from making some pathetic noise. While nothing was torn, it was just a bit on the painful side, and so much more intense than the stuff before. Even with the lube that was inside, it was a tight one. "P-please... Go easy on me..."

He would try. It made this disgusting noise as Hiro's balls slapped against Krei. As it went on, the man's insides came to better accommodate sex, and the pain subsided. There was mostly this intense pleasure, ringing through his entire body. All the while, the microbots were still stroking his dick up and down. Hiro could do it himself, but he was lazy and besides this was an even hotter sight for him. Krei did have a nice, big cock, it was nice eye candy while fucking him, especially watching it get jerked off without him hardly having to do anything. He loved watching it twitch a little, whenver he experimented with a new angle or changed positioning slightly. It was still wet and slick with the lube from before. Maybe he could get Krei to cum, if this went on for long enough. But, not just yet.

Krei felt himself actually get close. His body started longing to get fucked like how Hiro was doing it, and he wanted more of the microbots servicing his dick. 

But it stopped. 

Hiro must have noticed that the man had come close, and had the microbot arm on his dick pull away. Man, that was cruel. The boy was edging him, or trying to keep him from cumming until Hiro decided it would be a good time. He thrust his hips into the empty air, getting nothing except the continued assault from underneath. With his arms bound down to the floor by the bots, he couldn't even reach down to try and gratify himself. Fuck, it was torture. He wanted something- anything- on his cock. His mind went to all kinds of dirty fantasies, of blowjobs and facials and people riding him, the most vivid ever- but the fantasies weren't enough. Just the empty air wasn't enough. He actually started to wish he could turn the tables, here. Put an end to Hiro's smug ways. His big cock was aching out in front of him, longing especially to be inside of Hiro. See how smart the genius acted then. See who was a better fuck. But, no. All he got was the hard, relentless penetration inside, over and over. Maybe, every so often, it would graze against Hiro's stomach- but that was it. He couldn't stand the idea that his dick was just serving as eye candy for Hiro, right now. 

"Oh, did you want something?"

"I... I can't get off, like this..."

"Guess I should go harder, then." Hiro smiled and shifted his body a bit, so that his small torso was flush against Krei's. He breathed laboriously into Krei's neck, actually drooling onto his shoulder, while he slammed it in and completely owned him. He shoved it in a bit harder and faster than before, if that were even possible. His little fingers wandered down the man's body, copping a feel, but narrowly avoiding touching where it counted. His hands explored Krei's slightly muscular chest, a bit more manly and developed than his own was yet. He liked how helpless it felt underneath him. His fingers pinched one of Krei's nippled and flicked it a bunch of times, before playing with it some more. The man seemed to like this, and automatically thrust his hips upward at nothing in particular. Despite how long it had been that he pulled the microbot limb off Krei's dick, it was still going full mast and he could feel the huge thing poking into his stomach. 

Going this fast, it wouldn't be long before Hiro would cum. Maybe he ought to do something for Krei, after all. In particular, there was a new feature of the bots that he had yet to really experience. Through the transmitter, he brought the microbot limb back to Krei's cock. He felt it twitch with anticipation, wedged up against his stomach. That was enough of that- he shifted positions again so that there would be more space. The microbot limb formed a pretty tight ring near the base of the man's dick, and just stayed there. Krei was a bit confused, not knowing what it was about to do. Then, it started happening. This massive, pleasurable, quaking sensation, right from the base of his dick. It grew stronger, as Hiro continued to fuck him. 

"I-It vibrates...?"

"Brand new feature." Krei's eyes shot open as it reached full speed. "Have you ever had one?"

"Had what." He looked down at what was happening to him.

"You know, a vibrator. One like this, where you're supposed to put your cock inside it."

He blanched. "N-no... I wouldn't be caught dead owning something like that." It'd be too embarrassing, what if someone found it? "Besides, I can, uh, 'get by' just fine without it."

"Suit yourself. I think you might like it, though."

The vibration feature went full speed as the microbots slowly worked their way over his dick. The feeling of that, plus Hiro fucking him- he couldn't last long, like this. He writhed around under the robotic limbs, that still locked him helplessly in place. He thought that maybe, if he fought against them, he might be able to break free and keep from cumming right now. Then he could make this last longer. He couldn't break free. Hiro watched with delight as the man was at war with himself, pinned down by his invention, helplessly getting fucked. 

"F-fuck... I can't... Not, like this..." 

"How does it feel, for you?"

"C-Christ..."

With the bots molesting the man's erection and even holding his thighs up for easy access, screwing him this way was the easiest thing in the world, and left his hands free to wander up the adult man's body however Hiro wanted. He loved how he was still wearing that snazzy necktie with his nicely-pressed shirt half done up, and his blond hair all dissheveled. A nice reminder of who exactly this man was. None other than a CEO, self-made billionaire, one of the single most powerful people in the robotics industry. Now helpless beneath him, taking his dick. Just how it should be. He felt this huge sense of accomplishment from fucking someone like Krei, and trusted the microbots would really let him show him a good time. He had initially thought that the insides of a grown man wouldn't give him enough sensation, and that he ought to try and fuck someone his own age and size, sometime. But even still, it still felt tight as anything- way better than jerking off, that's for sure. Oh, and it started to actually _quiver_ around him. Like the man's insides were struggling to let him in. Like it was trying to push him out. Not today. He fucked Krei even harder, eliciting all kinds of lewd noises from the man, pushing his cock further in against the muscles trying to force him out in vain. He was so close to the edge already. 

And all of a sudden, the microbots _wavered_. Krei looked down. "What's going on?" Shit, he had to keep it together. The neurolink was only so strong, and demanded at least a little bit of his concentration. As it all washed over him, it was hard to even think straight. 

"Almost lost the link. Just, like... it feels even better than I thought..." He knew it would be pretty okay, but hadn't planned for it to be quite like this. It was so intense, there's no way it would last like this. He slowed down just a bit, making sure they stayed co-ordinated. After he felt like he regained control, Hiro smiled, and took one last long look at Krei's body taking his dick. "Gotta say, this is a good look for you..."

Krei glared down at the boy, unappreciative of some of the filthy the stuff was he was saying, but it wasn't enough to stop things now. The microbots kept vibrating in that tight ring wrapped around his cock. It barely even needed to stroke him to get him off. The small pulses were enough. They made him instinctively struggle to try and get more, except with his thighs held in place he got what Hiro gave him and that was it. The pulses teased at him, he could feel them all the way through, and surely enough pushed him closer to the edge. Any issues he would have getting all the way off- either from being unnerved by Hiro, or from the foreignness of this whole experience- were quickly put away by this feature. Like a pretty standard sex toy, it would get off most anyone who could use it, with enough stimulation- it was only a matter of time. It was happening to Krei. His mind was going blank, unable to want anything except Hiro fucking him and these microbots molesting his erection. The one that wasn't wrapped around the base of his cock was staying near the head, teasing, and playing with it. It only barely licked him, each time. Sometimes it swirled around the head, sometimes he felt it approach and then back away. 

It was too cruel. This was the one he really wanted more of, but with his thighs were still pinned firmly in place preventing him from moving his hips up by much. It flicked the head back, or jerked only it, while the other limb continued to vibrate him. He thrashed his head to the side, overcome by it all. With his thighs held apart like that, he felt himself loosen up, his body reduced to a sex organ for Hiro to use and fuck. The more stuff Hiro did to the man's dick, the easier it was to get it inside and fuck him. That had to be at least part of Hiro's reason for continually edging him like this, and not letting him get all the way off. That and everything happening to his dick was just entertainment for Hiro. The microbots were still feeling up his body, whenever Hiro wasn't. They crawled up his abdominal muscles, and poked around Krei's face until the man shook them away. Yet another, smaller tendril started flicking, playing with his nipple. He let the bots plus Hiro attack him from all sides.

He couldn't say he didn't like it. He wanted to say something about how cruel Hiro was, or how it was so unfair to treat him this way. But he was quickly moving past the point of no return. All he managed to say was, "I love these robots..." The CEO felt his climax seize him, right as Hiro was inside, as far as possible. He came, even as the bots were using the vibration feature on his dick, at the same time as full-swing jerking him off. There was so much stimulation, he felt like he couldn't stop cumming. It shot out of him, more than was normal. Even when he was done, the thing kept vibrating his dick, and it felt like there was more on the way. 

Hiro watched him cum all over himself. Fuck, it was hot, watching the man climax while taking his dick no less. Hiro took this as a cue to finish himself off. He went in for a faster ride, like before. He controlled the bots to pry the man's legs apart just a little bit more, so he could get in even deeper. 

And right at the crucial moment, he plunged himself all the way inside. His breathing grew ragged, and he became aggressive- in one swift move he actually ripped Krei's shirt open the rest of the way. Those few buttons popped clean off. Hiro grabbed the front of the shirt apart yanking it wide open, revealing all of his nice, trim body. He ran his hands up the man's chest, at the same time as depositing his cum deep inside of him. 

Even as he pulled out, and a bit more ejaculated onto the entrance, he plunged it back in and fucked his own young, virile seed back into Krei's adult body. The businessman could feel it, wet and swelling inside of him. He could feel the boy's cock twitch deep inside with each wave of orgasm. And each time, the bots would stall- not even a mind like Hiro's could keep control over them while in the throes of depositing his DNA inside someone.

He collapsed on top of Krei, and lost the neurolink with the bots through his exhaustion. They fell, lifeless, to the floor as Krei's limbs were finally free. He crawled up to bring his face level with Krei's, but didn't bother kissing him- instead he just buried his face in the man's collar and breathed loudly, unglamorously into his ear. 

After the longest time, the boy rolled off of him, and they got up and fixed themselves. After getting the neurolink back, the transmitter was still strong enough to array the bots back into place, use their convenient self-sterilization feature, and organize them back into the briefcase. Hiro closed it shut himself, and sealed off the massive metal clasps.

"So... what do you think?"

Krei sighed, and smiled the same way he always did when he was stating something painfully obvious. "You're not trying to 'sell' me your microbots. I wouldn't believe that for one second. You already know I want them. Actually- why did you ask me that, before? Whether I wanted them?"

"This revision is special. I thought it warranted a special demonstration. So, that brings me to- I was hoping to test each subsequent revision out on you. You know, for quality testing."

"I am _not_ your quality assurance." There mere idea of that was kind of funny to him.

"You could be, if you wanted."

"How... How many demonstrations do you think I can handle?!" He nursed his aching shoulder with one hand. There was no way Hiro was for real about selling this thing to the world. It was a far, far more questionable idea than general-purpose microbots were. If he had full control of the project, he would simply polish off the original microbot design and that would be the end of that. 

He didn't have access to any of that, though. It was a curious lot that he'd drawn, where the only key to getting any of these inventions was through someone like Hiro. As he spoke to the young inventor, he buttoned up his shirt, and put his suit jacket back on. But, not before glancing over at the briefcase, longingly.


End file.
